Piscene
Racial Traits Enlarged Lungs Piscene are not truly fish-like lacking gills for underwater breathing. Instead, they possess lungs capable of churning air around and are able to tolerate far greater concentrations of stale air. Piscene can hold their breath for four times the usual amount. Slow Blooded Piscene circulation is slower than most other creatures. As such poisons take far longer to have a real effect. Piscene gain a +2 racial bonus on Fortitude saves against poison. Water Native Extensive experience with underwater environments have allowed Piscene to maintain some of their fish-like attributes. Piscene gain a Swim Speed of 30ft and +8 to all Swim checks. Pools of the Piscene Aquatin The Aquatin are found throughout the empire. Early in the Imran colonisation, they found allies in the friendly and good-natured Aquatin. The Aquatin Empire (if it can so be called) extends from their capital in the North East of the Stormwash through a network of underwater caverns along the channel's length. Culturally the Aquatin are not dissimilar to the Imran whose practices were quickly assimilated into Aquatin practices. * Aquatin have the following ability scores modifiers: +2 Constitution, +2 Intelligence, -2 Charisma * Aquatin gain +2 to Perception and Sense Motive checks * Aquatin are proficient with the Trident and all Piscene weapons Messian Even before the arrival of the Imran Empire, the Fishmen of the Messian peninsula proved themselves to be worthy adversaries. The Skrillig empire never made any headway into the Messian's treacherous swamps and upon their defeat, the Imran fared no better. The warlike Messian never engaged in anything close to an official treaty with the Imran, instead following an informal agreement over the border. Still, incursions into Messian lands are met with great hostility and the treacherous environment makes any kind of full-scale invasion impossible. * Messian have the following ability scores modifiers: +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, -2 Charisma * Messian gain +2 to Intimidate and Survival checks * Messian are proficient with the Glaive and all Piscene weapons Physical Description Piscene are generally shorter than their Imran counterparts and though they have small builds, they are incredibly tough. A combination of harder skin, more solid flesh and network of bones makes injuring Piscene more challenging. Their skin is covered in very fine scales which ranges in shades between yellow, green and blue. Their eyes are more widely set than Imran or Elves and bear two predominant shades, bright yellow or jet black. Piscene hands and feet have only four digits, each of which has considerably more webbing than their terrestrial counterparts. Though they have no gills Piscene boast impressive capacity to dwell beneath the water. History There are few accounts of the early history of the Piscene. The splitting between Aquatin and Messian is so old that both sides simply agree that it has always been that way. However, a few discovered artefacts demonstrate that they were once part of a greater society. The early split in their culture allowed each to develop their own social order and organisation. The Messian exhibit an honour-based culture where strength, cunning and ferocity are valued over diplomacy and contemplation. Conversely, the Aquatin developed a more civilised culture emphasising grace and courtesy. Thus with the arrival of the Imran, the Aquatin were quickly and easily absorbed into the greater workings of the Empire. The alliance has proved extremely beneficial to both societies. Category:Race